$\overline{AC}$ is $12$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $16$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $20$ units long What is $\csc(\angle ABC)?$ A C B 12 16 20
Solution: $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)}$ How can we find $\sin(\angle ABC)$ SOH CAH TOA in = pposite over ypotenuse Opposite $= \overline{AC} = 12$ Hypotenuse $= \overline{AB} = 20$ $\sin(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{12}{20}$ $\csc(\angle ABC) = \dfrac{1}{\sin(\angle ABC)} = \dfrac{20}{12}$